Guardians
by Yuki11492
Summary: Naruto's grandfather used to tell him stories about powerful demons with beautiful shiny silver hair. Their only purpose was to find their imprinted one who they will love and protect forever. During a terrible storm Naruto discovers an old powerful demon who will change his life, reawaken what he had lost, and find out not everyone around him is as they seem. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I'm back with a new story that I just thought of right before I went to bed. Hehehe I won't give too much away, but I think it's unique something I've never seen before. I know it's kinda of slow pace, but this chapter was only to really introduce the characters well most of the . heheheh anyway! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of "Guardians" let me know with reviews I really love those :D**

* * *

For years I have heard these crazy stories from my grandfather about these powerful demons with beautiful shiny, white and silver hair. Their purpose in life was to find their imprinted one who they will love and protect forever until they die. Grandpa always had the most interesting stories, but he told me that they were true. I mean ghost and spirits were real why not these demons. The reason I say that is because I used to seem them all the time when I was little, but as I grew older I stopped seeing and believing. Most of it was due to when Grandpa died. We were so close he was the only family besides my older brother I had left he died 6 years from an incurable sickness. I was only nine then and my brother was 15. Our parents died when I was only two in an accident. Not sure what kind brother never would talk about it.

I'm now 15 years old and it's my first day of high school. Oh I forgot to mention even though it's the 21st century we live in a temple that's been passed down to everyone in the Uzumaki family. It's kind of a hike up all those stairs, but all of us here are used to it we sometimes have people come visit to pray to our shrine god Kyuubi a nine-tailed fox demon who was said to protect the Uzumaki family for generations. I don't know if that's true I've never met him or really believe in him. I blamed him for my family deaths. Some shrine god he is, but that's not what's important. Just relaxing and lazing away all day long.

*Beep!* *Beep!*

I love summer vacation sleeping in is always the best no school work. Just sleep…

*BEEP!* *BEEP!*

"Naruto! Get up or you'll be late!"

I open my eyes and blink, "Huh?"

"Don't huh me didn't you hear your alarm?"

I looked over to see my older brother Seth Uzumaki wearing an apron. He's 21 with dark black slightly spikey hair and brown eyes also he's a college student for as long as I can remember he's always been like a mother figure. He does all the cleaning, cooking, washing and well pretty much all the housewife stuff.

"What are you talking about?" I asked between a yawn.

"Really? Did you forget it's your first day of high school?"

I blinked and jumped out of bed and jumped towards my closet to look for my school uniform.

"AAAHH Where is it?" I started thrashing through my closet

"Hey idiot little brother remember I told I ironed it last night and hung it on the hook with your jackets over there," he points to the hooks by my sliding room door.

"O-Oh right heheh," I scratch the back of my head.

My brother shook his and told me to come to the living room for breakfast when I was done changing. He left my room and I through off my clothes and put my uniform on since it was still warm out I didn't need the blazer yet. So I wore my short sleeve button shirt not button all the way since that's too uncomfortable and my black pants. I walked down the hallway until I reach the living room. I slid the door open and saw my brother had breakfast on the table and Kurama was already eating.

Kurama is an old friend of the family. He has bright short redish orange hair with red eyes. Kind of scary looking, but he's really a nice guy. After grandpa die he was the only one who would take us in. He raised us the last 6 years making sure me and brother had a normal childhood. He's even paying for my brother's college for him. That's kind of the other reason brother does everything to repay him. I wanted to try to get a job so I could pay for college myself, but Kurama told me not to worry and he wants is for me to just have a normal life. He's pretty been like a big brother to us and there isn't much to know about him. To be honest he doesn't say much. He works for some sort of company so he's all dressed up in a suit and tie.  
I walk over and took a seat at the table on the floor and began to stuff my face.

"What no good morning?"

I looked over at Kurama with a mouth full of rice, "Hmorhmning," I tried to say through my mouth full of rice.

Kurama just laughed, "Morning to you too. Ready for your first?"

I nodded still stuffing my face. Then my brother came and sat down and starting eating. He made fun of the way I was eating saying if I keep stuffing like that I'll choke, which just as he said it happened and I had to jug down a cup of water. Kurama laughed and brother just sighed shook his head.

After I finished eating I quickly said my goodbyes and grabbed my school bag by the entrance along with my black school shoes and took off out the door.

"Hard to believe he's already in high school. He was so little then… They grow up so fast.." said Kurama with a fake cry.

"Jeez you sound like a father who is giving his daughter away. It's only high school it's not the end of the world"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly Seth you were quite the troublemaker in high school well more like a bit flirt" he smiled.

"What! T-That's not true hey! I'm loyal I've been dating Nicky for 5 years now!" Seth said blushing. Kurama just laughed.

I ran all the way down our temple stairs which was a lot trust me our house is surround by a forest of either side of the steps I finally reach the bottom. The older ladies who have a shop below wished me a good morning and I said it back. I managed to get to school on time and I got lucky most of my friends were in my class. Sakura the pink haired beauty I've had a crush on since kinder garden who would never except my feelings... Kiba and Shikamaru my two best friends since forever and even Ino, Hinata and her cousin Neiji. We were all like one big gang. I was so excited now.

I took my seat by Kiba in the back of the class, "Looks like you just barely made it on time" Kiba said with an evil smile.

"Shut up! I made it didn't I" I shoved him a bit.

Our homeroom teacher was Mr. Hatake who for some reason had his mouth covered with a thing scarf. He never took it off I guess he must be cold or something. The school day went by pretty fast and it was finally time to head home. Down side was is that I got a lot of homework on the first day. I said goodbye to everyone and headed back home.

I got home exhausted and it's not from the hike up the stairs either. It just felt like a long day and the thought of doing all this homework was not fun. I changed out of my uniform and into my black and orange shorts and white t-shirt. I opened my school bag that was lying on my bed and dumped it out onto my bed. I just sighed and started working on my assignments.

Before I even realize, I feel asleep with my pencil in my hand and my head was laying on my book. I even forgot I was working at my desk. I looked to see what time it was.

"9:00pm, Huh"

I had slept through most of the day. It looks like I finished my homework so that was a plus.

*BOOM*

I jumped slightly and looked outside. There was a crazy storm going on outside. Then came a huge flash then another boom of thunder. With that boom the power went out.

"Just Great…" I tried to find my Samsung phone and turned the flashlight from it on.

Since this place is old the power usually goes out a lot. I went out of my room and walked down the hall way looking for bro and Kurama, but it looks like they aren't home yet. Another boom and crack and the sound of the hard rain could be heard. This storm was pretty bad it's weird we usually don't have storms this bad before.

*beep*

I looked down at my phone looks like a text from bro it reads, *Hey I'll be staying at Nicky's tonight so becareful and don't go out. The storm is only going to get worse so if the power goes out don't try to go outside to fix it ok?*

I texted him back ok then another text came, but from Kurama, *Hey I heard from your brother that you'll be by yourself tonight sorry I can't come back yet. Looks like I'll be spending the night at the office again so just be careful and seriously don't try to go for the the generator outside its too dangerous.*

These guys worry too much sometimes. I texted back, *Ok just lay off I'm not that stupid.*

Then he texted back a stupid heart and a happy face. I sighed and headed back to my room, but the question was what was I going to do now. I stopped before reaching my door. Those guys probably think I can't get to the generator by myself that I can't do it myself. Well I'll prove them wrong. I changed into pants and grabbed my black and orange hoodie. I put my hood up and head outside heading for the back of the house where the generator is, but who knew that I would find something else instead that would change everything my normal life everything…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so far surprisingly this chapter end up being longer than I though lol, but I guess that makes you guys happy. Keep up the review guys it lets me know how you feel about it and if you want more sooner :)**

* * *

As I raced through the wind and rain, I couldn't see a thing. I kind of regret not listening to them now. This was a bad idea. The rain blocked my vision and the wind kept blowing my hood off I was soaked to the bone. I couldn't figure out how much farther the generator and I pretty sure it was this far from the house. Way in the distance I saw a shape about a couple yards away thinking that must be it I ran as fast as I could, covering face from the wind and rain.

Finally, I reached my destination well what I thought was it, but in face it was some sort of blocked off cave. There was a huge boulder blocking it with some sort of talisman seal on it and a white rope, but I remembered this cave. This was the cave that grandfather used to tell me and my brother never to go near. He used to say there was a powerful 1,000-year-old demon that lives here and that it could be dangerous to go near. When I was a kid, I used to believe that, but now I don't believe in stuff like that anymore I can no longer see those so called spirits and ghost, which I'm pretty sure I made up. Brother never talks about it anymore either, probably because he knows that don't exist either.

I realize I couldn't stay here anymore. I think it was about time to head back. I was freezing and I started to sneeze and cough, but then I noticed the cave was slightly opened on the size. This little entrance was big enough for me to squeeze in and I figured it was probably warm then to stay out here. I would just wait for the storm to pass a bit before heading back. I entered the dark entrance and I turned on my phone flashlight to see and all I could see was just any normal cave. It was dark with just random rocks and rocks hanging from the top. I walked a bit further in and from a distance I saw a faint blue light almost the color of the sky. I walked towards it until I found another opening almost an arch way. As I entered, the place was slightly lite up by the water which was emanating the blue light. It was very pretty, but there was also someone there in the middle of the little blue lake.

I stepped closer and pointed my phone light to it and I could see it was a man with really long hair, hair as white and silver as snow. He was chained up. There was a chain around his neck and body while each of his arms were pulled on either side by chains. He was kneeling with his head down so I couldn't see his face. I knew it was a bad idea to step any closer, but for some reason I was draw in. I didn't even realize that I was stepping in the lake that only went almost to my knees. The man must have noticed because he twitched slight and slowly lifted his head. I couldn't see his face through all his hair, but I could see his bloody red eyes piercing through me. I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest. I couldn't tell it was from fear or not just then he spoke in a hoarse demonic voice.

"So…you... are... the... one..huh?" I could feel his smile in his voice.

I don't remember much after that when I came to I was in my bed. It was already morning, but it was too early for school yet. It was 5am, but instead of going back to sleep I got up and went to the bathroom down the hall. I splashed some cold water in my face. The cold water felt nice to calm my warm body. I looked up at the mirror above the sink. I really looked like hell.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed?" I looked to my left to see my brother who always wakes up earlier, but I thought he staying at Nicky's last night?

"I thought you were staying at Nicky's?"

He folded his arm with a sort of angry, but caring look on his face, "I was until Kurama came home early because he was worried about you and told me he found you passed out in the door entranced way with a high fever. I couldn't believe you tried to go for the generator in that crazy ass stupid."

He kept going on and on giving me a lecture about how dumb I was and how dangerous it was to do blah blah.

"Anyway get back to bed. You still have a high fever. I already called the school and I am warm you up some chicken and rice soup and readying some medicines which you better take!" he said with a huff.

I hate taking medicines just as much as I hate hospitals, all I could say was yes and he walked away towards the kitchen. I looked back at myself in the mirror thinking that's probably why the cold water felt so good and why I'm so out of it. I slowly walked back to my room and crawled into bed covering myself with my warm blanket as a snuggled in it just accorded to me how I got back.

"Was being in that cave all a dream?" Of course it was demons aren't real and as I rolled to my left side I slowly closer my eyes I noticed something dark at the size of my bed. I shot my eyes open and got up fast which was a bad idea. I ended up almost falling off the bed due to how dizzy I was.

"Hey now I can't have you dying on me yet boy"

"W-Who are you?"

I could hear a chuggle in his voice, "What don't you remember? We met in the cave." He still never faced him he was sitting down on the floor lending his back on my bed all I could see was his dark hair.

The cave? But the demon I saw in the cave had sliver white hair, but this wasn't the time to think about this. How is he here?

He finally turned his face towards me slightly. I could now that his hair was not only black but shorter his bangs came down to his shoulders while the back of it was ruffled up almost like a ducks up and he had black eyes.

"That's right I was the one who saved you after you passed out in the cave. You actually helped me escaped to so that makes us even" he got up slowly.

I was still pretty dizzy from the fever so he was fading in and out. He walked towards me slowly reaching a hand out towards me. I tried push myself away, but this fever was making that too difficult.

"I told you before I can't have you dying on me yet," he responded angrily.

He grabbed me by the front part of my shirt and through me over to my pillows and covered me up with my blanket.

"For now I need you to sleep" his face and eyes weren't that of concern, but more of annoyed. "I can't believe you're it ugh. Let alone a boy, but I just wish you were a bit cuter."

Huh? What was he talking about? I couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore and I slowly drifted to sleep.

By the time I woke up again it was the afternoon well 1pm to be exact. My fever had dropped a bit, but I wasn't in any shape to move around still. As soon as I sat up a little my door slid open and my brother walked in carrying a try that had two long stands on the sides with some water and a bowl from what I could make out. He noticed me sitting up.

"Hey how are you feeling," he stepped towards me setting the tray down next to me on my night stand. He bend down and pressed his hand slightly sideways on my forehead. "Hm well it looks like your fever is going down that's good," he smiled.

He took his hand away and grabbed the tray setting up the stands to lay on either side of my lap. I adjusted myself, setting my pillow to my back lending against the wall.

"Alright now eat this and take your medicine too," he had a little cup with a couple pills in it next to the cup of water.

I nodded in response, "Hey how's he feeling?" A voice came from my room entrance. I looked over to see Nicky standing in the door way.

"Well he's getting better anyway" Nicky stepped in and walked over towards me with a smile.

Nicky whose actually name is Nicholas, but everyone calls him Nicky. He's half Japanese, but looks more Asian. He has short light brown hair, but has a side bang that on his right size that almost covers his eye with hazel eyes. He's not exactly as built as bro is, but he has the broad shoulders and normal guy voice, also just as good looking as bro well for a guy anyway. Also, he and my brother go way back. Nicky is actually a year older than my brother so he was my bro's sempai in school. They both did Kendo and Judo together, but ironically even though Nicky is slenderer than bro he always could beat him. Oh forgot to mention that they are also a couple to if I hadn't said that yet. They have been together since high school and even go to the same college. He's always been good to me too almost like a caring father. Anyone who bullied me he would kick their ass. Again kind of funny considering I know my brother is the top in the relationship. Out of all the people I know Nicky is the only one that not only changed bro, but can boss him around, but in a good funny way.

"Well I'm happy to hear you feeling a bit better"

"Y..Yeah than..ks" my voice as a little hoarse and my throat was pretty sore so it was hard to talk.

"Well I better make you some tea then for that throat of yours. Hey hun can you watch him and make sure he eats everything and takes his medicine?" he walked over to Nicky.

"Yep no problem," he smiled.

Bro gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room sliding the door shut on his way. Nicky sat on the size of the bed as I began to eat the soup. He just patted my head warning me it would be better to listen to my brother or he wouldn't stop begging.

"S... o... How... com... e... you... guys are home?" I barely managed to get out the words.

Nicky smiled again, "Because we were worried about you silly. Kurama couldn't stay because of an important meeting, but he told Seth to keep him up to date about your cold."

"I see.."

After I finished eating and forced myself to take the pills while Nicky just laughed at my annoyed face. He took the tray from me and bro came back with some herbal tea which doesn't taste as good as they make it appear in anime just saying. I drank the tea which helped a bit with my throat. Bro told me to go back to sleep and if he needed anything just text him with my phone that was placed at my night stand which I'm kind of surprised didn't get which in the lake…,but before I could finish my thought I drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I literally just finished this chapter and my god my wrist hurts lol. I'm going to need a break after this. Anyway since you guys are so patient I will post this new chapter today for you guys just remember keep up the reviews and I'll keep knocking out the chapters :)**

* * *

When I woke up again, it was already the next. I grabbed my phone to check it like any normal teenager does when they first wake up. I had a couple text messages from the gang asking if I was ok and that they hope I get better soon. There was even one from Kurama telling me that he would get my favorite ice cream after work for me. I put my phone on my lap and stretched my arms out. I was feel a lot better, but my throat was still pretty sore. I got up slowly making sure I wouldn't almost faint again. As I walked down to the main living room and by main I mean it was bigger than the living room we have our meals it was more for guest or us to just sit and relax and watch tv on our flat screen and yes we do get cable and internet here. Just because we are in a forest like area doesn't we can't watch any other normal shows. I would die without internet to watch my anime and read manga.

I could hear voice coming from the living room and the sliding door was open. I step a foot in and I could see bro and Nicky were cuddling on the floor watching tv and it also looked like they were doing some homework too. Bro was messing with Nicky by playing with his ear and trying to kiss him to distract him. Don't get me wrong I don't care my bro is gay. I like Nicky he's like another brother to me, but you would think watching your brother or any family member flirting in front of you is gross..

"Ah... e... m..." I tried to say but it came out all horsed.

By the time I said that bro was on top of Nicky and he looked up to see him as did Nicky.

"Hey little bro I see your up. Feeling better?" he said with a smile.

"Ye…a, bu…t… can I not... see... you guys flirting first thing in the morning…," I managed to let out.

Both Nicky and bro looked at each other and Nicky quickly shoved him back knocking him backwards on the floor.

"OW! Did you have to push so hard. You sometimes forget your own strength," as bro rubbed his back in pain.

"Well it's your fault to trying to distract me," he said embarrassed.

I laughed a bit even though it sounded more like a dying animal than a laugh.

"Anyway!" bro got up. "I'll go make breakfast" he walked passed me out the room.

I looked back at Nicky, "He wanted to wait until you were awake since you hardly ate yesterday," Nicky responded.

I sat down next to Nicky as he finished his homework we could smell him making egg and bacon which smelled like heaven if that what heaven smells like I told can't wait to die... not really though hehe. After Nicky was done, he went to get the table from the other living room and brought it here and set it up. He figured it was better to eat in here anyway even though the other living room is next to the kitchen. It's less cramped I give him that and you probably have noticed Nicky just makes himself as home. That's only because he's been coming here even before my bro and him started going out. Bro always tells him to move here, but Nicky's apartment is closer to the college.

"Hey… Why… don't you and bro live together?" I asked as Nicky was setting up the bowls and chop sticks.

He turned to and smiled, "Well if he lived with me he would be away from you and you and me both know you can't cook anything besides Ramen"

"W-What? Well what about Kurama?"

He laughed, "You know Kurama can't cook. That's why your brother taught himself. Did you forget the first time you guys ate his cooking?" he lifted his eye brow.

Oh he's right when bro and I first started living with Kurama we made us some weird miso soup that actually almost killed us. It just looked like that purple deadly soups you see in anime when you know you shouldn't eat, but it's a really cute anime girl that makes it for you and you just can't resist. Well in this case since it was our first real family meal with Kurama we couldn't refuse. Let's just say me and bro didn't go to school for a couple day.

I began to shiver at that though. Nicky noticed and started to laugh harder. "See?"

"But still!" I shouted back.

"Well… I also know you wouldn't be able to leave you alone and I don't blame him. I love you like a little brother too" his laughter softens as did his smile.

I blushed a bit scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. Nicky moves over to me and pats my head. "And besides I pretty sure you don't want to hear us having sex or see us flirting every morning," he smiles evilly.

I looked at him shock, "Uhhh yeah... no thank you…" he laughs again and finishes setting up.

Bro comes back with a tray full of food and drinks and we began to eat. It was hard to swallow the food since my throat still hurt, but I was so hungry I couldn't stop. Bro kept telling me to slow down and that the food wasn't going to go anywhere. I felt so stuffed after eating. Bro was just happy I was actually eating. After bro and Nicky finished cleaning, I headed back to my room. Bro told me I still have a slight fever so I shouldn't go out yet and I should just rest in the house. As I entered my room, I saw someone laying in my bed and no it was goldilocks either. It was that guy dark haired guy again, who to be honest almost forgot about until now. I figured I was just out of it due to the fever.

He must have noticed me because he opened his eyes and turned his head towards me, "Finally I've been waiting for you dobe"

I was a loss for words. I have to be losing it again right? But this time I wasn't as sick or dizzy.

"Hey don't think you can get rid of me that easily," he had an emotionless expression on his that was almost cold that would send chills down anyone's spine.

"W-Who… are you?" I managed to get out.

He sat up in the bed and bend one up and rested his arm on it and looked at me, "Didn't I already tell you?"

My eyes widen. That's right he said he was the demon from the cave? But how? He looks different now?

"Hey! Are you just going to keep staring or are you going to say something?" he said angrily. He sighed and got out of the bed and walked towards. I took a step back, but he just grew closer.

I didn't know what else to do. Should I run and get Nicky and Bro? He got closer and closer until he was right in front of me. He reached out a hand towards my face. With my throat being as sore as it is I couldn't yell for help even if I wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I lied I decide to upload another one for you guys today. I figure with that way the last chapter ended you wanted to know what happens :) Well here yea go Chapter 4 for yea. Remember to keep up the reviews letting me know what you think and if you want me :3**

* * *

His hand was just inches from my face and I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen next. I felt his cold hand on my forehead, which would have felt nice if it wasn't this guy. I open my one eye to see what was going and I could see he was touching his own forehead with his other hand. I opened my other eye in confusion. His hand then moved away from my forehead and he let his other hand drop away from his.

"Well looks like your fever is pretty much gone now" I stared at him blinking really confused.

Wait was he just checking my temperature? No way why would he care?

"What's with that look?" his eye brow lifted in confusion.

"Uh… Were you just taking my temperature…?" I replied.

He stares at him with a blank look and just faintly I could see his cheeks turning red against his pale face. "Ahem... Well like I said before I can't have you dying on me."

"W-What? Why would you care and who are you!? Ow…" I clenched my throat in pain. Trying to scream was a bad idea my throat only began to hurt worse.

He just sighed, "Like I told you bef-"

"Yeah I heard you, but the demon I saw in the cave had long white silver hair not black…"

He folded his arms across his chest. I only just realize he was wearing one of those old yukata that you see in anime. Not the full type one, but the ones that have the extremely baggy pants part if you get the idea. The top part was blue while the bottom part was black and he was wearing old looking wooden sandals that was like a flip flop. He was dressed straight out of the century clothes.

He noticed me staring, "Hey what are you staring at?" I looked up at him and shook my head no. "Anyway the reason my hair is different is because I hid it with my power which only very few like me can do."

Huh? What was he taking about few like him? Wait a minute white silver hair demon. Just like in Grandpa's old story! If I remember right, they were supposed to be powerful demons with plenty of skills in combat.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!" he stared at me angrily.

He must have kept taking while I got lost in my thoughts. "Jeez of all the people why does it have to be you…"

There he goes again saying that. What does he mean by that? "H-Hey.. what are you talking about?"

He unfolds his arms and puts his on hand on his right to his hips letting the other hang to his side. "I'm saying we are bounded by fate."

Huh? Bounded by fate? What does that even mean? He must have noticed my confusion. "I'm saying you're my imprinted one."

"Huh?" Imprinted one… Wait Grandpa also mention something like that. They were supposed to the one's bounded to the demons forever or some nonsense like that, but there's no way he could be one of those demons. What did Grandpa used to call them…

"Guardians…"

"Huh?"

I blinked and looked up at him. I didn't realize I had said that out loud, but if that's true that means I should have some sort of making on me right? I began peeking into my shirt using the collar of my shirt and even rolled up my pants legs to see, but I found nothing…

"Hey what are you doing?" I was bend down searching my legs when he asked.

I stood back up, "Hey if I'm your so called "imprinted one" then why don't I have some sort of marking?" I said proudly.

He was slightly taken a back, but he smiled and not a happy smile more of an evil kind of smile. "Well it seems you know about us?" he said amused.

"Y-Yeah my Grandpa used to tell me stories about all kinds of demons and spirits." I said back trying to take the edge on the confersation.

"Well you're not wrong about that…, but I'm not like most of my kind… I hid it so your family wouldn't freak out about it," he smiled proudly.

My face dropped. "N-No way…."

"Hey I don't like this anymore than you. If I had to pick someone, it would be someone cuter. Gender isn't really the issue with us, but for some reason when we met in the cave. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and when you lost conciseness. I was able to break the chains no problem to save you from drowning and ended up imprinted at the same time."

As he was telling me all this. I still couldn't believe that demons were real and Grandpa was right also that means the spirits and ghost I would see as a kid were all real... This whole thing was crazy. There's another thing though those Guardians were said to be extinct centuries ago, but he was also locked in that cave too.

"Hey dobe are you listening to me. Jeez you're so annoying..."

I blinked, "Why were you in that cave anyway?"

His looked turned to dark which sent shivers down my spine and his face drew closer to me. His face was inches away and he smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

I jumped back losing my balance and fell on my ass like an idiot. "Ow.."

"Naruto? Are you ok?" I looked to my right to see my brother was down the hallway looking confused.

I looked straight back at my room, but he was gone.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I got up as my brother reached me.

"Don't tell me you almost fainted again. I told you to take it eas -" As my brother went on to nag me, I was still confused as to whether I'm actually seeing him or losing my mind.

"Hey!" I felt a tap on the top of my head "Are you listening or not?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I know…" he just sighed and told me to go lay down for a bit and he could bring me medicine and tea later.

He then left and walked back into my room searching to see if he's anywhere to be seen. I let out a sigh of relief and slid my door shut. I got under my covers with only head sticking out and turned on my tv in my room that was hanging on the wall from across the room. Yeah I have a tv in my room too, but bro sometimes wants us to have family time so we have one in the living room too. I sat up a bit still having the blanket cover and lend my back against the wall. I turned on cartoon network and adventure time was on, one of my favorite shows.

I began to feel sleepy again and passed out. When I woke up again, it was the afternoon and the rest of the day went by normally. I didn't even see that supposed demon. I really felt like it was the fever that caused it, but his cold touch felt real. There was no time to think about that I had to worry about all the work I missed.

Later that afternoon, Shika came over to drop off my homework I missed, he's the class rep by the way and he told me the teacher gave me an extra day to do it. I was pretty much feeling better so I was sure by tomorrow I would be ready to go back to school. Shika stayed a couple hours to help me with my homework before leaving, so I could just turn it in tomorrow. After he left, it was dinner time and me, bro, and even Kurama who came home earlier to see how I was doing all of us ate dinner together. Before I knew it, was time for bed.

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed. My fever was gone and for once I woke up an hour earlier for school. I walked into the main living room and I saw Nicky had stayed over again and was setting the table.

"Morning Nicky!" I coughed slightly. My throat still seem to be a bit sore and I knew that wasn't going to go away for a while.

He turned around from the table, "Morning to you too. Sound s like you still have a sore throat" he giggled.

I nodded and took my seat on floor by the table bro and Kurama then came in with trays of food. Everyone took their seats and we all began to eat.

"Well glad to see you are feeling better," Kurama smiled.

I nodded, "Y... Yeah..., but I still have sore throat… hehe"

"Hm then maybe you should stay home another day?"

"Nah I'll be fine can't have bro and Nicky miss to many days of class too," I answered back happily.

Kurama nodded in agreement. We all finished eating and Kurama left first and Nicky and bro did the dishes. It was already time for so I say goodbye and grabbed my bag with all the homework from last couple days and took off out the front door down the steps for another normal day.

In the forest watching Naruto climb down the steps was the demon. "Hm.. He still thinks I'm not real huh? Well I'll just keep an eye out for now. Looks like they might make a move soon…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know what I said I wasn't gonna post another, but I can't help it hehehe. Anyway I know people have questions, so be patient you can't rush everything you know. Every story needs suspense to keep you reading. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep up the reviews I love them so :3 The next chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be longer than the others I've posted before so it will be the only I'll post for tomorrow I'll explain more then so enjoy and keep up the reviews! 3**

* * *

I finally got to school and was greeted by the gang as I sat down in my seat next to Kiba in the back. Kiba kept asking me questions on why I went out and Sakura and Ino were nagging me about how dangerous it was. Shikamaru and Neji were as calm as ever and Hinata of course was being too shy to ask anything only saying that she's happy I'm feeling better. The bell rang and everyone returned to their sits. Mr. Hatake started collecting everyone's homework including the assignments from me from the day before. He was quite shocked that I had finished last night's homework to, but he nodded in approval.

As class went on, I was pretty much bored already. I looked out the window and there was a tree there blowing lightly in the breeze. Compared to the day before it's actually a nice day until I saw something on one of the branches of the tree. It was a fox, but not a normal fox it was bigger and actually an orange red color. That wasn't all that was different it had nine-tails!? Wait nine-tails as in our shrine god Kyuubi at the temple? I closed my eyes and shook my head side to side.

When I opened them, the fox was gone. Well that was weird don't tell me I'm still hallucinating from my cold. I felt a tap on my head I looked up to see Mr. Hatake had tapped my head with the binder of his book.

"I know it's your first day back, but if you're still not feeling well you can go to the nurse's office. If not, then please pay attention so you won't fall behid." He started walking back up to the front of the room, reading the book he had tapped me with.

I could hear Kiba snickering. I gave him a light shoved in response, which only made him snicker more. After that, I never saw the fox again. In each different class when I could I would check outside the window to see if I could see it again, but nothing. Classes finally ended for the day and it was time to head back. I suggested we all go out to the arcade or the mall to hang out, but it everyone already had plans. They all said maybe next and we all split up at the front of the school going our own directions. Instead of rushing home I decided to take the long route through the park since it was such a nice day. I found a bench and sat down. I lend back against it and lifted my head back closing my eyes and enjoying the breeze blow through my blonde spikey hair.

"Looks like you are enjoying yourself?"

That voice I knew that voice my eyes shot open and I jumped up to see the dark haired demon again siting all relaxed with his arms folded across his chest.

"Y-You again!?" I pointed at him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Naruto," he smiled.

"H-How do you know me?" I dropped my arm.

"Well I was watching you while you were in class. Everything has changed a lot in 1,000 years." He said that looking at the children behind me that were playing on the jungle gym.

"What do you want from me?" He looks back at me.

"Nothing for now I'm just observing since I'm not too familiar with this time frame. Also you have something following you."

I looked at him confused following me? Wait is he talking about the fox? He must have notice something, "You've seen it haven't you? The fox that's following you." I nodded in response.

"Hm…, but it seems you have an idea of who he is too don't you?" he said eerily.

"Well… from how he looked he looked just like our God from the temple who was said to watch over the Uzumaki family, Kyuubi, but it can't be…" I crossed my arms over my chest trying to think.

"Oh no it's possibly," I looked up at him. "Look at me I'm real aren't I? I can sense you have the gift to see what others can't your brother seems to be the same way, but tries to hide it."

What? So brother is still able to see them, but I haven't been able to see them in years.

"Look behind me do you see them?" I blinked and looked behind him. There was a tree, but I didn't see..wait. I couldn't believe my eyes. There were little spirit sprites like when I was a kid and beyond that there was a white fox laying on a tree branch looking at me. I knew that fox I used to play with him all the time when I was a kid.

"Y-Yuki…" The small fox jumped up in response to the name in surprised as his tail swayed back and forth happily hearing his name.

"Oh so you know this fox. I've noticed he's always following you and watching you."

The fox jumped off the tree branch and landed right in front of me. He sat down and stared at him as I stared back. The fox looked so happy. I squatted down until I was about eye level with him. I stretch out my right hand to his head. In response the fox closed his eyes and bend his ears back as my hand touched the top of his head. I gently petted him. He was so happy he started to make happy noises and his tail swayed more. He got so excited he jump at me and pushed me down on my back and started to lick my face. I started laughing because it tickled so much.

"Ok ok that's enough Yuki I missed you too hehe," he then got down and sat in between my legs so I could sit up. "I can't believe it's really you…" all I could do was smile.

"Alright alright… break it up. I get it your happy to see your pet again, but I wasn't exactly finished talking." Yuki turned his head around to look at the dark hair demon and started to growl. "You and me both know you can't beat me little fox so don't bother with your empty growls," he said amused.

Yuki stopped growling and faced me again with a happy face. I pet him again before getting up. "So I guess this means I can see them all again huh…" But I wonder why?

"That's right it looks like when you saw me in the cave it unlocked the seal that was placed on you to hide it." I looked at him confused. A seal?

"Hey don't ask me. I just woke up the other day remember?"

I sighed, "So dem-"

"Sasuke..." he cut me off.

I stared confused, "It's my name…"

"I see… Sasuke then what exactly do I do as your imprinted one?" he laughed slightly.

"I thought you knew everything about us Guardians?" I flushed a bit. "Well you really don't have to do anything. We are called Guardians for a reason. Our purpose in life is to find our imprinted one's to find happiness and protect them until the either they or us dies," he answered softly.

I really couldn't say much I mean I knew that, but that's it? "So I just do nothing except have you stalk me for the rest of my life?"

"Jeez don't make it sound so bad I'm not exactly thrilled about you as my imprinted one either. From what I used to hear Guardians who never found their imprinted one would either die of a broken heart or go rampage in their demonic forms and kill everyone in their path. Only Guardians can kill other Guardians, so other Guardians would have to put them down…" He went on to tell me how he was different from other Guardians he was more powerful. That's how he was able to hid his hair color and eyes. He's apparently a wolf type demon Guardian which was one of the stronger Guardian classes. He's a half bred, his mother was human and his father was a Guardian. For some reason that not even he understood he was stronger than most he's only known a few like him that were the same. They used to be a group of demon slayers that were sent to not only hunt down normal demons, but rampaging Guardians too. He said they were known as "Kuraitsuki" which means "Dark Moon" in English. There was five of them one girls and four males. Sasuke said he was the co leader of the group another Guardian wolf was the leader.

He really didn't say much who they were or their names. He thought it was pointless since they are probably all dead. Weird thing was he didn't seem to care much for them. I wonder if something happened between them. He told me that he was actually 18 years old, but he looks so much more mature and he's at least 6 inches taller than me. Well I'm still growing anyway so it doesn't matter. We ended up walking home with Yuki by my side as he was telling me all this. I just listen closely, surprised, but also found it interesting. He still hasn't said why he was imprisoned in that cave and I knew he wasn't going to give me any answers here.

We finally made it home and we stopped at the front, "So are you going to be hiding again?"

"Well do you want your family to know about me?" he lead in closely to my face and smiled.

I fell my cheeks become slight and turned my head away from him, "Yea I guess your right…, but still if my brother catches you…"

"I'm not afraid of a mere mortal," he moved his face away from mine.

"You better watch yourself though," all three of us turned around to see who had said that.

It was a big black fox the size of a lion. "You hurt one hair on the young master I will kill you…," he growled.

Who is this now? Another fox what is going on here? He called me young master, but why? There seems to be more going on here then just my ability to see spirits again…


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here's another chapter! This one is actually a bit longer than the rest. What I'm going to try to do is make them longer for you guys. This will probably be the only one I post today because I got a test on Friday to study for so if I have time I might post one later :D Keep up the reviews guys I really enjoy reading them. I will finish this one I promise and broken when I get a chance! 3 Reviews=chapters faster XD**

* * *

The black fox was snarling at Sasuke whereas he never bat an eye to the fox. I looked down at Yuki to my right side and he didn't seem scared at all. In fact it's almost like he knew him from the way he was looking and when I looked back at the black fox I too felt something familiar about him.

"Who are you?"

The fox stopped his snarl and relaxed when I asked him. He looked at me and bowed his head slightly to me. "You might not remember me young master, since you were so young then. You used to refer to me as Kuro…"

I froze in shock. That's right Kuro… He was my brother's play mate. Me, brother, Yuki and Kuro, we all used to play together with Grandpa in the garden in the back of the house.

"You're my brother's fox right?" Sasuke turned to me slightly shocked.

He bowed his head again and spoke politely, "That is correct young master. My master sent both Yuki and myself to keep watch over you for years now."

Wait my brother? So I was right he can still see them, but why lie about it. Kuro must have noticed my confusion and began to explain. After Grandpa died, my ability to see them was sealed off for my protection. He didn't explain for what exactly reason that it was for my protection, but he did tell my brother kept quiet about seeing them so that it would be safer for Yuki and Kuro to watch me. It seems they are part of the Kyuubi shrine as protection foxes. He said that they were also known as the Ying Yang fox spirits because of their color. They have served Kyuubi for years to help not only protect him, but to protect all those in the Uzumaki family.

"So you assume I'm a threat then?" Sasuke interrupted with a slight laugh.

Kuro growled back at him, "Any unknown demon or human is a threat in our eyes."

"Even a Guardian?"

Kuro face relaxed, but changed into a more surprised face. "There's no way you are a Guardian! They die out years centuries ago!" he yelled back.

Sasuke laughed again, "Well how about I show you?" he smiled.

Just then his hair began to shiny and grow longer down his back changing into a beautiful silver white color and his eyes changed into a blood red. Those were the eyes I saw when I first found him in the cave and inside those eyes were three black tear drop around the pupil of his eyes.

Kuro was taken a back, but stood his ground, "I can't believe it…"

Sasuke smiled evilly, "Well believe it little fox and your so called young master here…," he gestured a hand towards, "is my imprinted one."

Kuro's face dropped from shock and he looked back at Yuki who already seemed to know, but never said a word. He snarled again in anger looking at Sasuke, but Sasuke folded his arms in response smiling with pleasure. I could barely keep up what's going on anymore, but the one thing I defiantly knew was that Sasuke really was a Guardian.

They both stepped forward to each other about ready to fight, "That's enough!" came a booming voice.

They both stopped in their tracks and between them a light came from the sky, landing between them. The light was so bright none of us could see. I had to cover my face with my arm, so I could barely make out a shape that looked like an animal. As the light faded, I moved my arm from my face and I saw the red and orange fox against with the nine-tail…

"Kyuubi…" he noticed me saying his name and smiled.

"That is correct Naruto I am Kyuubi the protection god of the Uzumaki shrine. It's good to see you again," he said playful.

Referring to when he saw me at school I'm guessing. I couldn't put my head around all of this. Everything seemed to be happening too fast.

"Now then," Kyuubi's expression changed to a sterner look, "I would like no blood shed at this temple especially not in front of the boy," he was talking to Sasuke as he said this.

Sasuke only shrugged him off and his hair and eyes reverted back to what they were originally.

"Master Kyuubi! This demon we must get rid of him or he could harm the young master!" Shouted Kuro pleadingly.

"You know as well as I that he can't not harm him since he's his imprinted one or it will only hurt him instead."

What? I looked at Sasuke for a response. He turned to look back at me and then looked away. That's something he didn't tell me, but I guess that's a good thing then.

"I'm assuming you haven't told you everything yet Sasuke was it?" Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke looked back at him in response, "I told him enough."

So Sasuke hasn't told me everything. Well actually I knew that since I haven't the finniest clue as to why he was imprisoned in the first place.

Kyuubi face soften, "I see… Well that might be for the best for now anyway."

With that he managed to convince Kuro to back off, but Kuro warned Sasuke that if he does anything to harm me he will kill him. Kuro then disappear as for Kyuubi he wanted to talk to Sasuke and told me to head inside with Yuki. Throughout this Yuki stayed quiet, but wait I just realize if Kuro can talk then so can Yuki, so maybe I can get some answers. I nodded in reply. Sasuke for some reason didn't refuse to talk to Kyuubi so they both began to walk together towards the stairs and disappear into the wind.

Yuki and I headed in side I kick off the shoes in the entrance and head to the main living room. I enter the living room to find that Nicky was laying on his belly on the floor watching tv and doing what looked like homework, but I didn't see my brother's shoes at the entrance. I took another step in and my foot hit a creak in the floor. I don't why I was being so cautious about this it was Nicky after all.

Nicky stopped writing from the sound of the creak. He never turned to look at me and for some reason my heart began to beat faster and faster for some reason. I calmed down a bit when I looked down to see Yuki rubbing his head against my left size of my leg

"Welcome home," Nicky replied.

He turned his head, but instead of looking at me he was looking at… Yuki!? I looked down at Yuki and back at Nicky who turned his attention to me instead with his normal smile.

"Yeah I can see him, but it seems you can also see him too now."

I didn't understand Nicky isn't like me and brother or does he just have a gift to seem them. I guess it's possibly, but very unlikely.

Nicky could see I was panicking a bit, "Hey why don't you have a seat," he sat up sitting Indian style and patted a spot next to him.

I walked over with Yuki by my side and sat down next to him sitting the same way.

"I know you have a lot of question and I'm only allowed to explain so much, but just know that I'm still the same Nicky you've always known ok," he tilted his head and smiled, but it was more of a worried smile then a normal one.

I nodded in response and Nicky began. He began to tell me that yes he could see spirits and ghost and demons too, but there was also something else that he couldn't say just yet. He apparently already knew about Sasuke being in my room somehow, but my brother doesn't know about it yet. He thought it would be best to wait to tell him. Apparently Nicky skipped his last two classes because he knew Sasuke was following me to school. I kept trying to ask how he knew, but he thought that it was best to wait. Brother already knew about Nicky's ability to see everything and before they went out and they were just friends he used to help my brother research more about my family. Kurama never would tell us much and I even asked if Kurama knew about any of this.

"Well it's kind of complicated…" was all he would say about that, so I'm just assuming yes then?

I asked if he knew Sasuke was a Guardian and that he was sealed in the cave in the forest. He knew there was demon seal, but neither him nor my brother knew it was a Guardian let alone Sasuke. Brother doesn't even know that the seal to the cave was broken. Nicky said I should be careful around Sasuke. There was a reason he was seal there so many years ago and it can't be good. It seems he doesn't know that he's imprinted on me yet. I figured it was best not to mention that yet.

"Well now you know the truth… Well some of it anyway," a soft male voice spoke.

I turned to my right to see it came from Yuki. "I know this is hard to take in Naruto, but you must understand that we all want what's best for you. We can't hide everything now since you can see me and the others again. You also now have that stupid wolf stalking me," he clenched his paw in angry. Not going to lie that was probably the cutest thing ever to see!

I reached my hand out and pet Yuki on the head. Thanking him for looking after me and that it was so great to finally see him again. I've learn so much today, but still knew so little about what's really going on. This is way too much for a teenager to handle.

"AAHHH," I scratched both sides of my head with my nails.

Nicky and Yuki were both taken a back from my sudden outburst. I took a deep breath and drop my arms on my lap.

"Hehe sorry… I felt like I need to let that out"

Both Nicky and Yuki started to laugh as did I. We all had a good five-minute laugh. When we all calmed down, Nicky went to go get snacks from the kitchen I laid out my homework from my school bag on the table with Yuki lying next to me. I could only smile as I looked at him. I tell yeah I'm a sucker for cute things, but if you could see that face sleeping any girl would fan girl scream.

I began to work on my homework and Nicky came back with a bag of chips and a small carton of Mint chocolate chip ice cream for me that Kurama bought for me when I was sick and two sodas. We spent the next hour doing our home. Nicky of course finished before me and tried helping me on some really hard Math problems. Math wasn't exactly my best subject that's for sure. With his help I managed to finish it without any problem since Nicky is so smart.

It was already 4pm when bro came home with groceries for dinner. He wasn't too surprised to see Nicky though. He probably already told bro he would be coming over. Me, Nicky and Yuki were all relaxing and watching tv. Oh forgot to mention Nicky has a spare key to the house, since he's pretty much part of the family there wasn't a reason not to give him one. Nicky got up and went to help bro with the groceries well more like flirt. Oh they think I don't know what they do together a lone. I know to be honest I got a bit curious and took one of bro's yaoi manga before and my god sometimes I wonder how they can fit something so big in such a tiny spot. It gave me the chills just thinking about it.

Yuki started laughing at my expression while he was lying next to me, "Do I even want to know what you were thinking about," he smiled playfully. "Must have been something a bit dirty since you are flusher too," he laughed again.

"W-What?" I touched my face. I hadn't even realized. I shook my head size to size and smacked myself lightly with both hands on each cheek.

Yuki still kept laughing, "Shut up…" I pouted.

Another hour passed and I could smell the food down the hall. I don't what it was, but it sure smell good. About a couple minutes later Nicky and bro came out with trays of food and a tray of drinks. They set everything up and it looked good as always. I crawled over to the table drooling and sat on cushion all ready to eat.

"Well someone is hungry," my brother said playful.

I nodded my face fast and picked up my chop sticks and started stuffing my mouth with rice and meat. I looked to my left and I could see Yuki staring at the food. While Nicky and bro were talking to each other, I took a piece of meat and as sneaky as possible gave it to Yuki. Yuki eyes were shinning with happiness as he took the piece off my chop sticks. He ate it as quickly as possible chewing ever so happily. All I could do was smile at how he was enjoying.

"You know; you could have asked for some meat to Yuki." My hand paused at I was reaching for another piece.

I looked up to see my brother was staring at us with eye brow raised.

"Well I didn't think you would let me after what happened last time," I looked back at Yuki sitting up.

My brother just laughed slightly and filled up a bowl of meat and set a bowl in front of Yuki. His tail swayed happily as he began to stuff his face into the bowl eating like crazy.

"And you…," as bro took his spot back across from me, "don't think you can be that sneaky."

I just blinked in shock. Nicky laughed, "It's ok Naruto I told him you can see him again."

I looked at Nicky and back at bro. Brother just nodded in response. We all went back to eating with no more questions. Nicky gathered up the dishes and cups and took them back to the kitchen to wash.

"Now then…," bro said as he lead back using his arms as support, "I'm pretty sure Nicky told you most of what you need to know and he probably only told me a quarter about what's going, so I'm going to ask you. How did the seal on your eyes break?"

I didn't know how to answer. At first even I didn't know how until Sasuke told me. I defiantly can't tell him about Sasuke even Nicky told me to hold off on it. I wonder why though.

My brother sighed, "Alright I can tell you're not going to tell me neither and I won't force you either, but there is one question I want to ask though." He sat back up and crossed his arm.

"What?"

"How does it feel to him again," he motion his eyes to Yuki next to me.

I smiled, "Great.." I patted Yuki on the head, "I really missed him. I couldn't believe I almost forgot him."

My brother smiled softly, "Well he could never forget you. He was always there for you by your side without you knowing it."

For the rest of the night, we all watched tv in the living room talking about when we were kids and how we used to play with Kuro and Yuki. Nicky was there to, but he was mostly listening with a smile and laughing at home uncool my brother was. I finally head back to my room and flopped down on my bed without turning the lights on, but it wasn't exactly as soft as I remember it. It was hard. I started to feel around, realize it was a person and the body twitched and the covers flew over me blinding my vision. Who or what was in my bed with me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I didn't sleep much last night due to worrying about my test and all so I took a nap earlier and the most random, funniest dream. I even posted it on her it's called "Random Dream" if you want to check it out. It's pretty short, but it is good and has a twist and remember I did dream that without meaning to XD. I think I did ok on the test lol fingers crossed. I just finished this chapter and its even longer than the last. I feel I will start making longer chapters from now on might be slower on updates, but it's more for you guys to read. Remember reviews = chapters faster :D enjoy!**

* * *

I managed to unravel the covers off me and looked to see it was Sasuke sleeping in my bed. His body was facing towards me and I could see his face reflect in dark night sky as pale as a ghost, but a beautiful. I shook my hand. What the hell was I think he's a guy a guy can't be beautiful unless you count how girls see guys in anime with flowers blooming behind them. Why flowers? I never got that, but there was not time to think about anime. I placed my hand on Sasuke's arm and shook him hard.

"Hey, get up you stupid demon this is my bed," but he never budge.

I shook hard until his eyes opened. He sat up looked at me pretty zoned out and at the blanket that I had pushed at the edge of the bed. He grabbed it and shook it open and covered his self with it. I was then pushed down by Sasuke onto the pillowed and was covered in the blanket too he even tucked me in. He must have been really out of it. His body laid back down and rolled over facing away from me. Before I sat back up to say something, Sasuke then rolled over again to face me with his eyes closed and put his arm around my waist pulling me towards him until our faces were inches apart.

I started to feel a thump in my chest and face growing warmer as I could feel his breath on face. I tried to push him away, but he would only pull tighter.

"Are you still have asleep?" I whispered.

It seemed that way and all through the rest of the night I kept trying with no luck. Well he is a demon after all how was I going to be able to beat his strength. I did though managed to roll over away from him, but that back fired fast and he ended up pulling me by my waist close enough to feel his head on my shoulder and his breathing on my neck. I started to have that thumping feeling again and my face grew even hotter than before. Let's just say I didn't get to sleep that night.

I was pretty much awake the whole night and I could see the sun rising out my window. I was on my back now and I could just tell that I looked terrible. Sasuke's forehead was resting on the edge of my shoulders and his arm was around my waist. I hated to admit it, but he looked just like a little kid when he's sleeping. I rolled my head over to look at my clock to see what time it was and it was still earlier, 5am… This was probably better than waking up late, but maybe now I should try to get him of and surprising I was able to gently pick up his arm and put it to his side. I sat up and yawned rubbing each eye with both of the backs of my hands. I looked over at him and kicked him, but not too hard in foot.

"Stupid cuddling sorry of excuse of a demon…"

That was a mistake. His eyes opened slowly, but not all the way and he sat up. He gave me the most demonic stare you know the one's you see in manga and anime when the character seems to have really low blood pleasure when they first wake up and just wants to kill the person who disturbed their holy slumber? Yep that was the look he gave me. It sent shivers down my spine, I thought I was going to be killed.

"Not only did you just insult me, but also kick me?" I couldn't describe that voice that just came out it was neither human nor demon he sounded like saint himself

I was frozen, all I could was try to jumped out of the bed, almost falling out. His demonic half asleep eyes were following my every move.

"I-I'm sorry your h-highness!" as I stuttered my words.

He laughed slightly in amusement, before he laid back down on the bed and rolled over to his side facing away from me. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I really thought he was going to kill me.

It was still too early to get ready for school so I tip toed quietly out of the room and went to the bathroom. I did my business, washed my hands, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I had a feeling I looked like see, but now looking at the mirror these bags under my eyes look like they are filled with air they are so puffy and big. Yep that is what she said hehe, I'm so tired that I'm trying to be funny with a lame joke like that.

My next stop was the main living room, but before that I saw the door to my room slide open on the way and Sasuke came out. He looked left then right spotting me. Not going to lie he still looked like he's going to murder someone. He walked towards me and I took a step back. This became like a 5-minute game until he was in front of the bathroom door way. Instead of continuing this so called game of step back and step forward, without looking at me he headed inside the bathroom and slid the door shut.

About a minute later I heard the water start running. He was taking a shower. I quietly tip toe passed the bathroom, but just as I passed the door I heard it slid open. Sasuke was half naked with only the yukata pants on. He really did have really white skin. I guess that's what happens when you don't see the light of day in a 1,000 years.

"Hey," I turned slowly in response.

"Y-yes?"

He tossed something at my face and it landed in my arms. It was the top part of his yukata.

"I need you to wash that and get me a new change of clothes," he said very demanding.

He turned and walked back inside sliding the door behind him. I looked at his top and gripped it in my hands.

"Who does he think he is to boss me around! Selfish bastard!"

I stomped away to the main living room. Our dryer and washer are in a descent size closet with a sliding door with only the machines and laundry detergent on the shelves also our laundry baskets were place in front. I put the top in the washing machine and just left without turning it on because there was no point in wasting water to just wash one shirt. Still angry I stomped back to my room to find close that might fit, but there was no way he could fit in my clothes. They were all way too small. I think him and my brother and similar sizes, but he's still sleep. Actually I'm surprised he's not awake yet unless…Nicky… That just sent shivers down my spine I rather not have that image in my head I leave that to the yaoi fans and yes I know what yaoi is told you before I read some of my brothers because I was curious ok nothing more.

I stepped back into the hallway walking towards the bathroom looking towards the floor. He should probably be done soon.

Scratching the back of my head, "What do I do now…"  
"About what?" I looked up to see Nicky about a 2 feet away from me.

He was yawning and stretching his arms up as he approached me, but stopped when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He looked at the bathroom and back at me.

"I'm assuming that not Kurama in there it is?" he said amusingly.

I face dropped with sad annoyed face and I nodded.

"Yeah…"

Nicky let out a little chuckle, "I assuming he probably needs a change of clothes and your clothes won't fit him?" he said with a smile

I nodded again.

"I see so I guess that means I have to steal some of your brother's clothes huh?" he seemed to be enjoying this too much for some reason.

He didn't even wait for my respond before he turned away and headed back to my brother's room. About 5 minutes later Nicky came back with a change of clothes, a blue zipper t-shirt that hide the zipper well with black pants and boxers. He hangs them over to me.

"You better be the one to give it to him. I'll go start breakfast," he pats me on the head and steps passes me heading down the hallway.

I sighed and without knocking I slid the door to the bathroom open. It was really steamy from the heat and I could just barely make out his shadow behind the bathroom shower curtain. He was really well built from what I could see. I already saw him half naked before, but now as I watched him washing his hair I can see the curves of his muscles and his thin body and ass. WAIT A MINUTE.

"AHHHHH" I shook my head side to side as fast as possible. I felt my face burning red and hot as a tea pot when the water is done boiling.

What in world was I just saying. No no and NO.

"What the hell are you screaming at?"

I saw that Sasuke wasn't washing his hair anymore, but pulled the curtain just enough to only see his face. He looked so confused, but once he took a good look at my face he gave off an evil smile.

"Let what you see?"

Without even respond I dropped the clothes on the floor and ran out of the bathroom slamming the door as I left. I raced all way back to my room slamming my door shut. Taking deep breaths in and out trying to calm myself down. This is not happening… Nope just can't be. I slapped my face with both of my hands on each sides of my face a few times until I finally calmed down. I through off my sleeping clothes and put my school uniform on because I saw it was now almost 6am.

After I finished changing, I stayed as far away from the bathroom not even looking at it. I sat in the main living room having my elbow on the table as I rested my cheek on my knuckles watching tv for about 15 minutes. Nicky came out with breakfast and drinks. I helped him set the table up.

"So, aren't you afraid Sasuke might get caught by Seth?" he asked as he finishing setting the food down.

"Not really he was pretty good at hiding himself before I even believed he was real and if he does get caught, I'll just pretend I don't know him." I sat down and started chowing down on some toast.

Nicky just chuckled, "I see something must have happened."

"I don't want to talk it…" as I took another bite of my toast.

Not long after brother came in completely tired and worn out guessing Nicky must have really let him have it last night if you know what mean hehe. Wait ew scratch that and lock that memory out of my head. Kurama also joined us about 5 minutes later and it was about time to head out. I went back to my room one more time to get my bag without a trace of Sasuke anywhere and headed out the door.

I was surprised not to run into Sasuke on my way to school unless he's out there somewhere stalking me like the creepier he is. It just occurred to me that I haven't seen Yuki since last night. I hope he's already or he's just watching somewhere out there too. I got to school on time and took my seat. All my friends decided for some reason to crowd around my desk.

"Hey did you guys hear? There's supposed to be three new students transferring in," said Sakura as sat on top of Kiba's desk that was next to me.

Ino took her seat on top of mine and Hinata and Neji were behind me. Shikamaru was about a seat over from Kiba in his normal position with his head buried his crossed arms on his desk. It might not seem that he's paying any attention to us, but actually he can.

"Yeah, its two boys and one girl." Said Ino

"I heard the girl is pretty hot. She's got a nice body and big boo-," before Kiba had a chance to finished Sakura slammed her fist on his head.

"OWW!" Kiba clenched his head.

"Who cares about her breast. Big boobs aren't everything you know right Ino?" Sakura turned to Ino.

"Yeah she's right they aren't that great." Ino folded her arms.

"Ha! Of course you two would say that you guys have small breasts right, Naruto? Big boobs are life," he gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

I looked at both Ino and Sakura's faces and they were not amused.

"Uh… I think I'll stay out of this…," I said shivering.

"Aww come on Naruto you can't fool m-," both Sakura and Ino at the same time gave him a good fist to the head.

I just flinched and shivered imaging how that must have felt.

"OOWWW OWWW. What they hell I was only saying the truth!"

Kiba shot out of his seat and three of them got into a triangle of angry. They were all in each other's faces yelling at each well. The girls were ganging up on Kiba so it was an uneven argument.

"Hey just because your breast are small doesn't mean you have to be so jealous of girls who have them. Look at Hinata," he points finger to her and she jumps slightly at her name.

She's always been pretty shy if it wasn't for Neji lots of guys would have probably taken advantage of her by now.

"She's has the perfect size and you can see them jiggle as she walks down the hallway. It's pure bliss!"

He pretty much just went into his own world of pink and white with hot topless girls with big boobs you know those types of fantasy's if you want a lot of anime it's that one girl crazy guy with the weird boob fetish. Hey don't get me know I like girls with big boobs, but I'm not as picky as Kiba. I've had a crush on Sakura since we were little, so even with her scary bad temper she's very beautiful. I'm starting to go off in my own fantasy now, but not before Neji takes a good swing at Kiba. It's just not his day. That punch to his face actually knock him on his ass and not just that it was a K.O.

"I told you to stop talking about my cousin like that you dog lover!" He points to Kiba who was on the ground not moving.

"Uh Kiba I think you knock the poor guy out," Shikamru makes his appearance behind Neji.

"N-Neji y-you didn't have to hit him so hard. You know he only jokes…" Hinata replied me looking worried.

"Opps I guess I didn't know my own strength…," he looks at his hand and back at the knock out Kiba on the floor.

Just then the bell for homeroom rang and by this time the whole class was staring at us. Mr. Hatake comes and notices Kiba on the ground and lifts his eye brow?

"Someone care to explain what happen to Mr. Inuzuka there?" His eyes placed on us.

"It was kind of an accident sir," said Sakura.

"Y-Yeah it was a joke that went a bit far…," said Ino.

Neji just kept his head own embarrassed.

Mr. Hatake sighed, "Alright, I won't report it if the person responsible took the poor kid to the nurses and promises to apologize later."

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and myself all our eyes were placed on Neji who still was looking at the ground. He bent down and took one of Kiba's arms and wrapped it around his own neck and started dragging him out the back classroom door. The whole class was quiet until they were out the room and down the hall. Then people started to whisper to each other making fun of them.

Mr. Hatake clapped his hands together. "Alright! That's enough it's over. Take your seats, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone went back to their own seats and sat down.

"Ok, as some of you might have heard already. There is three new transfer students joining our school. Well one of them is joining our class. Ms. Uzumaki if you would please come in."

All my friends' eyes were on me and I looked at each one of them just as surprised as them. A girl with long red hair with red eyes and glasses wearing our schools female uniform with the black skirt and button up blouse with a black bow around the collar of her shirt, came in. She had the body like Kiba described, but she looked pretty stuck up from the way she was looking at everyone. She looked pretty annoyed to be here and had her arms crossed, but that's not what I should be think. Who is this girl and why does she have my last name!?

"Ms. Uzumaki if you would introduce yourself," Mr. Hatake said as he took his seat at his desk.

Most of the guys in the class were drooling over her and all the girls except Sakura, Ino and hinata were all giving her dirty looks.

She took a step forward and dropped her arms and gave a light bow and showing a more relaxing face, "Hello, my name is Karin Uzumaki and I'm 15 years old. I just transferred here please take care of me."

All the guys whistle and clapped. Mr. Hatake told her to find an empty seat, but there was only one empty seat and that was on the left of me. She slowly walked down the aisle to the seat next to me and took at seat. I didn't look at her, but I could feel her staring at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys just finished this and its 12:31 am lol. I figured I'll give you a taste of a new chapter first thing in the morning :D Oh if you have not heard yet I'll be starting up some of my older stories once I finished one of these stories up. I don't which one to start first so I'm leaving that up to you its either betwee "Neko" or "To still love or Not to still love" both were very popular old stories that I got writers block on and walked away from, but have finally thought of new ideas on so let me know in the review or by PM which one I should start back up first sorry about nagging for so long. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER :D**

* * *

As class went on I could feel her burning stare just burning a hole in my head. About half way through class the back classroom door slid open and everyone turned their attention to the back and saw both Kiba and Neji walking in together. Kiba had a bandage on his left cheek and Neji just looked at the ground.

"Alright that's enough! Class is still in session. You boys take your seats." Mr. Hatake had turned his attention to everyone and everyone turned and faced forward.

I could see Kiba pat Neji on his back as they both took their seat. Kiba gave me a thumbs up and a smile to tell me they worked it out. The thing about Kiba is that he doesn't hold a grudge especially if it's one of his friends. I nodded in response and I saw his attention turn towards the girl sitting next to me. His eyes lit up with shock like he was hypnotized or something by her. I really didn't want to look at her because I'm afraid our eyes will meet.

 _I want no part of that thank you very much._

"Psst, Naruto…" Kiba whispered

"What?" I whispered back.

"What's the new girls name and does she have a boyfriend?" He gave a seductive smile.

I think I almost threw up from just looking at his dumb seductive face. I just shook and head, leaning in towards Kiba.

"Her name is Karin and how am I supposed to know if she had a boyfriend not!?" I said with anger, but only as loud a whisper.

"Well ask her." He teased.

"No you ask her!" Remember we are still whispering.

"You're closer." He gave the teasing smiling face again.

"No screw you!" I moved my head away from him and ignored him.

I could hear him pouting whimpering like a dog next to me. Classed finished thank god and I quickly go up and to leave.

"Hey where's the hurry? Our next class is just down the hall." Kiba said as he got up.

I motioned my eyes to him at behind me and Kiba looked even though it tried to motion him with my hands not to.

"What you scared of the new girl?" he laughed.

"Shhh shut up."

I suddenly felt a presence behind me and not a good one either. I knew deep down in my heart it would be a bad idea to turn around. Then the presence moved and at the corner of my eye I could see red hair flowing. As the presence moved passed me and into my view of vision it was Karin, which I knew of course as she left the classroom. I sighed in relief and Kiba just stared at me blinking and then started to crack up laughing.

"Wow you really are scared of her," as he held his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Shut up!" I stormed out of the classroom leaving Kiba behind as I could still hear him laughing.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast hadn't see these other new transfer students yet and the day was over. Me and the gang were all standing outside the gate talking as we normally did before we went our separate ways.

"Hey look it's the transfer students," Neji pointed to the school's front door as the trio were side by side walking out. "That muscular guy with the spikey orange hair and reddish orange eyes on the left is Jugo he's in one of my classes. He's very strong and kind of cold, but he doesn't seem to be a bad guy."

"Ha you got lucky then," Ino pointed to the guy on the right. "That guy with the white spikey straight hair and purple eyes is named Suigetsu. Not only does he have sharp teeth like a shark he one weird guy flirting with everybody during out gym class."

"What you mean everybody?" Kiba asked.

"I mean everybody! Boys and girls! They were all over him. I of course wasn't." He said proudly. "He's not my type."

As I stared at this trio as they made their way down the down the entrance side walk off the school. I notice the one called Suigetsu was staring at me giving me a creepy smile that showed those shark teeth that sent shivers down my spine. The look he was giving me was like the look Sasuke would give me when he's teasing me, that flirtatious look.

 _At least on Sasuke it was sexy on this guy it was just creepy. Wait… What did I just say!?_

I started pounding my fist to the sides of my head to try to shake away that image out. All my friends just stared at me concern and confused.

"N-Naruto? Are you ok…," Hinata asked concerned.

I stopped my hands and dropped them to my sides.

"Yeah… I'm just going to head home now catch you guys tomorrow," right when I said I took off running down the street.

I could hear Kiba try to call me back, but I was already gone. Made it to about half way home and I realize that the whole time I was running I could feel someone was watching me. I cut my way through the park having an idea about who it was. Taking a seat on a bench laying back and crossing my, I waited a brief moment.

"Hey I know it's you Sasuke come out already, you creepy ass stalker…"

I waited for about a minute, "Yuki?" I sat up unfolding my arms letting them rest on my legs. I looked around and behind me. Nothing. I leaned back against the chair folding arms around my chest confused.

 _That's weird… Maybe I 'm losing it. There's been so much going on this weird maybe I'm becoming paranoid…_

Then I felt the warm touch of finger tips sliding across my cheek from behind. I jumped off the bench and spun around to see not Sasuke as I thought it was, but that Suigetsu guy having that creepy smile again.

"Aww did I scare you my cute little kitten…" He licked his finger tips that had just been on my cheeks.

It sent shivers down my spine as I step back. There was something weird about this guy and I knew I had to get away.

"Those whiskers on your face suit kitty," he placed his arms folding them and placing them on the end of the bench back leaning forward at me.

 _Whiskers?_

I touched my cheek with the fingertips of my right hand, but didn't feel any whiskers. He gave me an amused look.

"You really are adorable…" He licked his lips.

I dropped my hand and took another step back.

"Aww don't be afraid… I don't bite… much," he smiled evilly and seductively. His face dropped right then as his eyes motioned behind him. "Hm too bad… It looks like your knight in shining armor is here to save you…"

I titled my head to the side to see behind him was Sasuke with a really unhappy look on his face. I also saw Yuki, but lion sized, snarling and growling at Suigetsu. I sighed in relief, but I wasn't relief for long. A hand stroked my face from behind and I noticed Suigetsu had disappeared. Both Sasuke and Yuki took fighting stances as they looked behind me. I turned my head slightly to the right behind me and their stood Suigetsu. My heart drop and my body began to shiver. The hand that was touching my cheek was now stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm surprised Sasuke… You always hated blondes and he doesn't seem to be your type at all," his face grew closer to mine as I tried to moved mine back. He gave me that hunger look in his eyes, "but he is mine…"

He grabbed my chin with his pointer finger and thumb and lifted my head up as his face grew even closer with no chance of me escaping.

 _Was he going to kissing me!?_

I closed my eyes tightly as I prepared for it, but nothing happened. When I opened them, I looked up to see instead of Suigetsu, it was Sasuke with his right arm around my waist. In front of me Suigetsu was on the ground with Yuki on top of him holding him down his claws were sinking deep into Suigetsu shoulder as he growled in his face. Suigetsu just laughed and smiled at him.

"You foolish little fox spirit you think you can stop our kind?" He said amused.

Yuki only respond back with a snarl. He laughed again and his body became transparent and Yuki's paws were now touching the ground and within another second he was gone. Yuki looked around jumping here and there searching.

"He's gone now…"

Sasuke finally spoke and let my waist go. Yuki calmed himself and walked over to us. I took a step away from him looking up him who only sighed looking down.

"Do you know him?"

He looked up at me instead of his unusually face he had a worried, but angry look.

"Yeah…, but it should be impossible…"

 _Wait if he knows Suigetsu then what about the other two transfer student. It can't be a coincidence that all three of them transfer at the same time plus were together coming out of the school and now one of them knows Sasuke?_

I gave a firm look to Sasuke and told him about the other two transfer students. His eyes widen as I finished and became even more angry and worried.

"Sasuke what is going on? Who are these guys?"

From the look Sasuke was giving me he didn't want to tell me.

"Listen I'm going to gone for a bit to make sure of something… In the meantime, stay as far away from those three as possible you hear me?" He said in a demanding tone.

"Well that might be kind of hard since the girl Karin is in my class and she sits next to me. Now it all makes sense why she kept staring at me…"

I could see Sasuke putting his hand to his eyes and shaking his head.

"Of the three to have in your class it had to me Karin…"

"Hey do you know why she has my last name?"

He looked up at me dropping his hand to his side.

"What? No…"

Yuki's ears perked up as he had been sitting by my side listening until now.

"What she has the name Uzumaki?"

I looked down at Yuki, "Yeah she also had the same red hair as my mother. Bro used to tell me that was a common trait with the Uzumaki women in the family."

"Yes, but that can't be… you and your brother are the last of the Uzumaki's family."

"Well for right now you two head back to the house. I'll try not to be gone for too long, but it could be awhile, so Yuki you're going to have to keep an eye out from now on while I'm gone."

Yuki's face wasn't amused that he was telling him how to do his job.

"You do realize I've been watching and protecting Naruto since he was little."

"Hey, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but those three are very dangerous and powerful like myself, so I'm telling you both to be careful for now. Oh I need to hide those whiskers of yours again now."

That's right the whiskers!

"What whiskers I don't feel anything."

"That's because they are like draw on your cheeks. They really do suit you though," he said playfully.

"Why do I have them..." I said angrily.

He touched my face with his hand and I could see his hand begin to glow then fade.

"Remember I told you about your imprint mark... Well that's what that is," he removed his hand. "Anyway like I said be careful and I'll be back soon..."

 _But still why whiskers...?_

As soon as he finished, he disappeared into the wind. Yuki and I gave a worried look to each other and then we head home. We had finally reached the house, stepping inside and taking off my shoes. I through my bag in my room and headed into the main living room as Yuki travel behind, reverted back to his normal fox size. As I enter the room I was surprised to Kurama home really early for once, watching tv. He must have heard me come in because he turned his sitting attention to me.

"Hey welcome home" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you home so early?" I walked over and took a seat next to him as Yuki laid beside me in silence.

"Yeah since we got the contract with one of our big clients settled there hasn't been too much work for everyone, so I finished up early and came home."

"I see…"

 _I wonder if I should ask if there are any other Uzumaki's still alive enough though Yuki said there isn't, but I'm still curious…_

"Hey Kurama, are me and my brother the only two Uzumaki's left?"

Kurama looked at me surprised at the question, "Yes sadly. Your grandparents on both sides passed away before you kids were born, so there wasn't any more Uzumaki's your mother was the last besides you kids of course. Why do you ask?"

I hesitated whether I should tell him.

 _Not even Sasuke who seems to know her didn't even know she was an Uzumaki, until I told him._

"Well there's this girl who just transferred to our school and her name was Karin Uzumaki. Uzumaki really isn't a common last name, so I was wonder if we were related."

I look to see his reaction, but it wasn't the reaction I was expecting. His eyes were widening in shock, but also a bit of angry to them.

"Kurama?"

His eyes soften as he had realized his reaction.

"No I don't think so. The name doesn't sound familiar sorry…"

He was hiding something from me, but why Kurama never kept secrets.

I tried to play it off, "I see. Well I guess it was just a coincidence then hehe."

In the corner of my eye I could see Yuki was probably thinking the same thing. An hour had passed and brother returned from school without Nicky this time. He walked into the living room and had the same surprised look on his face as I did.

"Did you get fired or something?"

Kurama looked at him a bit angry, "No why is everyone so shocked I'm home?"

Brother and I both started laughing.

"I only said that because as long as we've lived together you've never come home early," as he laid his school bag by the door. "Anyway I'll start dinner."

He left the room still laughing down the hall. I was still giggling to myself and Kurama just gave me a grumpy face. I stopped laughing and continued to watch tv. Kurama then got up and went to take a shower so it was just me and Yuki.

"Well looks like we still haven't gotten any answers, huh?" I looked at Yuki.

"So it would seem…, but what about your brother? Nicky did mention already that they were doing research on the Uzumaki family, so it's possible he could shed some light."

 _Yuki was right brother knows more about this supernatural stuff than I do, so maybe just maybe he could give me some answers._

I got up and walked to the kitchen that smell like hamburgers. Brother was at the stove cooking up the burgers.

"Hey bro, can I can ask you something?"

He turned his attention from the stove to me a bit confused.

"Um sure what's up?"

I started telling him about Karin and how she has the same last name as us. He turned the stove top off and turned his full attention to me surprised crossing his arms.

"You said Karin Uzumaki?"

I nodded.

"That can't be possible…"

 _Sasuke said the same thing what the hell is going on?_

"What do you mean?"

"The girl you describe was a 1,000-year-old ancestor of ours, but she was different than most in our family."

Brother went on to explain how she was very powerful it was almost demon like. There wasn't much said about her. The Uzumaki's at the time seem threaten by her and tried to kill her calling her a demon and a monster. Nobody knew who her father was, but her mother died giving birth to her, so they never could find out. It was said that her father was some sort of demon and they pushed her so far that she ran away never to be seen again.

 _She was a demon?_

"Well that's all I could find on her it weird though some described her with red hair other times it was a white silver color."

 _White silver color!?_

I looked down at Yuki who had followed me to the kitchen and he nodded knowing exactly what I was thinking.

She was a guardian like Sasuke, so that must mean those other two are guardians as well… This would explain why Sasuke was on edge by. Wait… Bro said she was from a 1,000 years ago… Sasuke mentioned about a group of demon hunters he was a part of that had 4 boys and one girl…

 _My eyes widen in shock. Those guy must be part of Sasuke old team known as "Dark Moon…"_

"Naruto?"

I looked back at my brother, who was giving me a worried look.

"It's nothing thanks. I'll go back to the living room and wait until dinner it ready."

I took off down the hall way with Yuki not far behind, leaving my brother confused. We both reached the living room and took a seat across from each other.

"This would explain what the guy meant when he said I had no chance against his kind…"

"Are guardians really that powerful? I know Grandpa used to say so and I've seen bits here and there about what they can do, but still…"

"I hate to say it, but it's true compared to most demons and spirits, guardians were one of the most feared… Naruto, I really hate to admit this, but Sasuke's right you need to be very careful around them…"

 _Well it seems schools going to be a whole lot less boring…_

* * *

 **So how did you guys feel about how I portrayed Suigetsu in this making him a kind of making him like a love rival to Sasuke hehehe muahahaha sorry got carried away and I thought it was different since I don't really see Naruto/Suigetsu fan fictions, but any way hope you guys enjoyed it until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I wasn't feel too good. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this stories because its definitely one of my favorites to write well type anyway lol. I had someone mention how I sometimes miss words or spelling mistakes and I'm sorry I do try to catch them. I need an editor or something lol if anyone is interested that is ;) Anyway hope you guys enjoy the new chapter it ended up being longer than usually well you will see why lol :D**

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks since Sasuke went searching for whatever he was searching for or whatever he was doing. The only times I saw him was once a week he would just come in the middle of the night and sleep with me. First week I kicked him out of the bed, but the second week I decided not to because I could see how exhausted he was. Whatever he was doing must have been wearing him out.

Now, it's been a month since the three transfer students came to my school and Sasuke went out searching. I decided to do my own searching. I wanted to know more about my ancestors and the guardians so I asked my brother if he knew where the books were on the subjects without given a second though he told they were all in the old storage shed next to the house. Grandpa seemed to have kept all the books on demons and our ancestors in there. The old storage shed was full of old antiques, and books lots and lots of books. There were so many on my ancestors I didn't know where to start. Luckily my brother wrote me a list of books he had read and would be the most helpful. I found a couple on the guardians and took as many as I could carry back to my room along with Yuki helping me carry the rest.

During that whole month I learned quite a bit. I found the story about Karin, but just like brother told me there wasn't much. I did though discover how our ancestors used to have powerful spiritual powers that could exorcise spirits and fight demons with their protection foxes like Yuki and Kuro. Only problem was that the power started to disappear with each new generation. The only thing that remained was their ability to see the spirits. They thought by keeping the blood line pure by marrying others from the family together it would keep the power, but instead it caused it to disappear. It didn't seem to stop the tradition though it looks like they kept making them marry in the family only, but my mom didn't even though before my grandparents past, they were against it all until they eloped as far as I know from what Kurama and brother told me.

The books on the guardians on the other hand wasn't as helpful as I would have hoped. Most of stuff I read I already knew from grandpa or from what Sasuke told me. I did though found out a bit more about the imprinted one's. Some of the books had talked about how some imprinted ones had more than one guardian imprint on them. The guardians would fight over the imprinted one sometimes it would go as far as them killing each other or the imprinted one killing himself from all the pressure from both. A guardian without an imprinted one is like a wild animal without a master to control him or her. Imprinted at first seem to not want the guardians and reject them in the beginning just like I did with Sasuke, but a bond forms with them and they both begin not being able to live without each other. I guess that was how I was beginning to feel since Sasuke hasn't been around much. I was hoping to find info on Sasuke's old team, but it was like it never existed. Only way I can find out more is by asking Sasuke or them.

It's another day at school and of course as usually Karin is glaring me down. I've gotten so used to it during this past month that it doesn't faze me anymore, but I figured enough was enough. In the begin Kiba tried to hit on her, but go slapped and rejected without a second though. She never spoke to anyone in class only thing she did was glare at me, but she started to back off a bit since Yuki and Kuro started to stay with me wherever I go for protection. It wasn't just her either even Shuigetsu didn't bother me after that. Well that was also because I avoided him like the plague. Anyway Yuki must have told Kuro about my situation and from what Kuro told me he got permission from my brother since he is my brother protection spirit. I thought it was odd that brother didn't ask questions as to why Kuro wanted to protect me. Kuro just said that brother just agreed, but somehow felt that he knew something.

Class ended and as usually Karin got up to leave right when it ended and walked out into the hallway, but this time I decide to stop her. I ran after her out into the hallway and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"Hey! Why do you always glare at me in class? It's really getting on my nerves if you have a problem with me then just say it!"

Her eyes grew darker as she glared at me harder than she normally does. That doesn't look good for your eyes just saying. I took my hand off her shoulder and letting my arm drop to my side as I took a step.

"You really want to know?" That was probably the first time she spoke and put her hand on her hips.

I took a deep breath manning up, "Yeah I do." I said with confidence as I crossed my arms.

Both Yuki and Kuro were sitting behind me. Her glaring let up a bit.

"I would have thought it was obvious."

I looked at her confused, "Huh"

"You are a stupid idiot. Hard to believe we are related…" she mumbled.

She looked around and motioned me to follower as she turned away from me and started walking down the hallway. I unfolded my arms and walked after her with Yuki and Kuro silently following behind. We walked about half way down the hall as she stopped in front of a set of stairs that lead to the roof.

"We will talk up there alone." She looked at Yuki and Kuro when she said that.

They both just growled at her in response. I turned and looked at them.

"Guys its ok. I'll just take a couple of minutes."

They both looked at each other and back to me. Yuki sniffed the air and whispered something to Kuro in his ear low enough for me not to hear and he nodded. Then they looked at me again and just nodded.

"Ok, but be careful alright?" said Yuki.

"We will be right here if you need us just call," said Kuro.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Karin who was already heading up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was the door that lead to the roof. She opened it and walked out as I followed behind. It was a nice day not too hot like it has been, but just nice enough to have a nice cool breeze going. The door closed itself behind me since it was one of those heavy doors. Karin stretched out her arms and then dropped them. I leaned my back against the door folding my arms.

"Alright now that we are alone are you going to answer my question?"

She turned around to face me putting her hand back on her hips.

"You really are stupid. There is only one reason I would even think to take a second glance at you."

She was really starting to get on my last nerves.

"Would you just say it."

"Hmph fine it's all because you took Sasuke away from me," she pointed at me with her other hand's finger."

"Huh?"

She dropped her hand, "You do know who we are don't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah you guys were part of Sasuke's old demon slayer team right?"

"Yes, but you don't know about us." She dropped her other arm to her side and place the other hand on her heart.

"Huuuuh?"

Now I was getting more confused.

"Me and Sasuke we are a couple. We have even slept together." She said with a confidence smile.

My eye began to twitch slightly at what she said. For some reason it pissed me off, but that didn't stop her from going on.

"We were the best demon slayers together. Sasuke loves me so much he was even going to prop-"

Out a nowhere there was a laugh coming from above. I looked up to see Suigetsu and Jugo were both sitting on the edge of the top part of the building. Suigetsu was the one laughing.

"Yeah right Karin. Sasuke only slept you once because you wouldn't stop bugging him." He continued to laugh.

I looked back at Karin who was flushed with rage, "He did not!"

"Yes he did I even slept with him before."

My eye twitched again.

 _Not only did he sleep with her, but with that crazy perverted guy too. I know he said he was fine with either gender, but did it have to be these two…_

The teasing went on between Suigetsu teasing Karin and Karin was about ready to kill him at any second. Jugo was just quietly sitting there not really paying attention. The bell for the next call had already rang, but it looked like I was going to be skipping.

"Would you guys stop it already!"

Everyone turned to look behind Karin. It was Sasuke with his arms folded not exactly looking too happy. I didn't even have to see Karin's face to know how happy she was. She was jumping up and down like a little kid who had just gotten a new toy.

"Sasuke!"

She ran right for him with her arms open wide. Sasuke quickly dodge her and whole body slide against the ground. Ouch. Shaking his head he walked over to me and gave me a hard lok

"Just so you know I feel nothing for her ok? I only slept with her because she wouldn't shut up about it. With that creep," he pointed to Suigetsu, "we were both drunk and I hardly remember a thing."

Suigetsu laughed, "I do," he smirked.

"Shut up!"

I blinked and somehow felt relieved, but still pissed off.

"Aww come on you aren't going to be mad at me for something that happened over a 1,000 years ago."

I turned my head away from him. I just didn't understand why I was feeling like this. Why should I care it's not like we are dating or anything? I felt a hand stroke my cheek and turned back to Sasuke who looked at me with sincere eyes.

"You know it's cute that you are getting jealous," he smirked.

I felt my face started to burn up as I smacked his hand away.

"I-I am not!"

"Aww come on you missed me admit it."

"No way!"

"Aww he's just so adorable. I really want to make him mine now."

I turned my head to see that Suigetsu was now leaning on the wall next to me with an evil smirked. He put his hand out to stroke my face, but before he had a chance to touch my face a hand pulled me by the arm pulling me towards him. It was Sasuke.

"Back off Suigetsu he's mine."

"We can have a threesome if you want don't you think he would be the cute little kitty in the middle."

He licked his lips that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey…" We all turned out attention to Karin who had recovered pretty face from that face slide not even a scratch. "Why him and not me," she gave a sad look.

Sasuke looked back at me and then her. "Wait Suigetsu didn't tell you?"

He looked at Suigetsu who was giggling and sighed. Turning his attention back to Karin, "He's my imprinted one."

Karin's eyes grew wide in surprised then changed to anger and turned her attention to Suigetsu who was still giggling. She clenched her fist and made a charge at Suigetsu who started to run away.

"Get back her! You bastard." She was chasing him around the whole roof top.

Sasuke just sighed and shook his head, "They never change do they…"

"Master Sasuke…" We turned our attention to Jugo who had finally spoke and was now in front of us.

"I'm not your master Jugo you know this. After what you guys did to me, why try to pretend to be nice."

"We aren't and we didn't betray you," Karin and Suigetsu stopped there running and walked back over to us.

"It's true we tried to help you," said Suigetsu.

Sasuke let go of my arm and I took a step away from him. I looked up at Sasuke who didn't look too happy.

"Sasuke, what happened? What did they do?"

He looked at me and began to tell me how they all ambushed him during a huge demon slaying raid. They threw anti-demon chains on him, which were the same chains that had bound him in the cave. He went on to say how beat him and tortured him before throwing him into the cave.

"That's not what happen!" Karin shouted.

Sasuke turned to Karin, "Of course it is just because I've been in a cave you guys put me in for a 1,000 years doesn't mean I'll forget what happened that day!"

"Master Sasuke you must listen to us. The one's that attack you, they weren't us."

Me and Sasuke turned out attention to Jugo as he continued.

He told us that it was the leader of the team at the time who hand wanted to get rid of Sasuke. He saw him as a threat so he tried to convenience him and the others to betray Sasuke, but they were all more loyal to him than their own leader. To them Sasuke should have been leader. When they found out his plan during the raid they went to stop him, but instead they got chain up too and through into another cave. The ones Sasuke's was fighting at the time where fake illusions made by their leader real enough to fool him.

"Itachi wanted to get rid of me?"

"Yes, but since he couldn't kill you he decided to just seal you away forever and us as well for trying to help." Jugo said.

"Whose Itachi?" I asked.

"My older brother… and was the leader of _Dark Moon_ "

"Why would he want to get rid of you? I mean he is your brother after all."

"We didn't exactly get along though…"

Sasuke went on to say how his clan known as the Uchiha Clan were powerful warriors their speed couldn't be matched with another, but there was a secret that only the main family knew. His family was the main family and every one of their leaders was a guardian. Just like him and his brother and the others they were always powerful guardians that were able to hide their hair color and eyes. For some reason though the five of them had more powerful abilities than most, so even though the leaders were powerful enough to their existence, it never became close to their strength. His brother was supposed to be the next head of the family after father. The next leader had to always be pure so they would marry within the family and one parent had to be a guardian. His parents were cousins even though guardians need their imprinted one's almost every leader of the clan never found theirs and would always go on a rampage after a period of time and would have to be put down by the other heads of the clan.

His father was different it turned out his mother was his imprinted one, so there was no need to kill him. Sasuke was raised to be the next head as well just in case something happened to his brother, but he always had more freedom than his brother. There were rumors that he was going to be the next leader and not his brother. Sasuke didn't understand why, but it seemed the clan felt that he was more fit to be leader, which his brother wasn't too happy about. Sasuke decided to rebelled against the clan and created _Dark Moon_ , which was made to help people and stop other demons, spirits and even guardians. He searched high and low for followers he found Karin when she was just thrown out from the Uzumaki Clan, Siguetsu was a prisoner for murder. Both Karin and Sasuke broke him out. Sasuke gave him a choice to either repent or be executed by other guardians, which of course decided to go with them. They found Jugo who had turned into his demonic form was, which happens when guardians lose their will to go on anymore, have lost their imprinted one or couldn't find them. In this case he just lost the will to want to live and just gave in to the beast within. Out of the three Sasuke was the only one able stop him enough to gain help him come to his senses and told him he will give him a purpose to live, which was to join them in their fights against other guardians, demons, and spirits.

Later, his brother found out about our little group and told their father. Sasuke was brought in to see his father, who surprising was impressed and want him to have his brother join the group as well. He wanted Itachi to be the leader and be as his right hand. It didn't seem to make sense as to why Itachi had to be leader, but it turned out that it was to prove the strength of Itachi as a leader and the power of the Uchiha Clan.

"And the rest after that you already know. Itachi knew that even though I wanted no part of being leader. My brother always felt threaten by me."

"That's only because you are stronger than him and he knew that," said Suigetsu.

"Master Sasuke, you brought us all together and were even able to stop me with your strength and give me purpose. The only reason we ever bother to follow your brother's orders was because you want us to," said Jugo.

"Yeah, and who cares it's in the past now," said Karin.

"But wait how did you guys get out if you were just as badly trapped in the cave as Sasuke?"

The three of them looked at each other and Jugo spoke, "We don't know…"

"Yeah someone broke the chains and opened the entrance for us," said Karin.

"When we were free, we went to find you since we knew where Itachi put you, but you were already gone."

He said that after they searched around they found our temple and saw me, Sasuke, Yuki, Kuro and Kyuubi. They hid in the trees and had been watching us for a while.

"By the way what is up with that one fox with like 9 tails? Who is he?"

Karin shook her head, "Idiot."

"Wh- Hey! I bet you don't know either!"

"Of course I know I'm a Uzumaki remember? The Uzumaki's have worshipped the nine-tail fox, Kyuubi for years. His job is to watch and protect the family and the two foxes that have been with him lately are the Ying Yang foxes that are the protectors of the Kyuubi shrine and the heads of the family, so there," she smiled

Suigetsu blinked in surprised and he looked at me for a response and I nodded.

"Well…ahem…"

"Hmph speechless huh?" she laughed.

"Wait so Sasuke what were you searching for?" I turned to look at him. "You were gone a month."

He sighed, "Well for answers about them and how they were alive, but also I was watching them to see what they were up to. Nothing happened though and I did find out they were camping out not far from your house."

I looked at them and blinked, "Seriously?"

"That's right little kitten," he gave that evil smile again.

 _Wait…_

"You were gone for a month because of that!?" I started to get anger for some reason.

"Not exactly I ran into some trouble…"

Everyone's attention turned to him. "What trouble?" I asked.

"It seems there have been rogue demons and spirits roaming around your house lately like they were searching for something…"

 _Well if it's not one thing it's another. I got lucky I guess. These guys turned out to be allies and not enemies, but what now? Are they going to be sticking around? I'm assuming so because of Sasuke, but there's still on thing bothering me. Who let them out and why, for what purpose? Also, why are there demons and spirits now roaming around my house and what are they searching for? More and more questions, guess I can't catch a break._

* * *

 **I know there was a lot to explain in this chapter and I hope it helped you guys understand a bit more about their backgrounds. Oh! Can you guess who let the others out and why there are now demons and spirits around Naruto's house? What more secrets and surprises with happen? Tune in next on Dragon ba- oops wrong show lol See yeah in the next chapter :D**


End file.
